When Betty's and Kook's Collide
by Natalie Goodman
Summary: "So… I've called you ugly, bagged your surf skills, given you poison ivy, dislocated your shoulder, and yet you still love me?" "Trust me, I don't know, either." 50% Themes. 50% Blurbs. 100% Reefin:D A belated birthday present to wakeupsid!


**When Betties and Kooks Collide**

50 Themes and Blurbs about everyone's favorite Betty and Kook.

By Invader Zara 

1. Looking-

"Reef, I swear to God," Fin called out from under the bed, "If you keep staring at my butt while I'm looking for my phone, I'm going to kill you."

2. Deep In Thought-

"Fin? Fiiin?" Lo said, waving a hand in front of Fin's face, "I know Reef is cute, but we have to get going."

3. Keeping A Secret-

She got up and kissed him gently, "Let's just keep this our little secret, kay?" Reef was too stunned to respond.

4. Tower-

"How the hell'd you manage this one?" he asked over the phone, looking at her locked out on the balcony, on the sixth floor, from where he was giving surf lessons. "I have no idea. Can you just please come help me?" "Sure thing, Princess Finnegan, your prince is coming to rescue you." "REEF!"

5. Snore-

She woke up to Reef smirking down at her, and -after she made sure she was still fully clothed- shot him a confused look, to which he only responded "I think snoring is cute."

6. Hold Me-

He found her one night, curled up in a ball and crying her eyes out at the Office; but yet, in a rare moment of logic, he remained silent and just wrapped his arms her, letting her lean into him and let out all of her bottled emotions.

7. Sacrifice-

Sure, they got strikes for PDA, and Reef was almost fired again, but, it was definitely worth it.

8. Present-

For her birthday, he bought all the bubble wrap, paper clips, wrapping paper and duct tape he could find. She spent twenty minutes trying to open the box, only to find a single object in the huge box. A _very_ familiar hotel room key that was supposed to be thrown into the ocean…

9. No Way Out-

"I blame you. I blame you and your overly confident cocky head." she mumbled angrily, and then added, "Only _you_ could lock us in a closet, playing seven minutes in heaven, and _actually_ lose the key."

10. Curious-

"That's it!" she exclaimed, storming over to Reef, "I can't take it anymore!", and with that she petted his hair, and was happily surprised it was as soft as it looked.

11. Fairy Tale-

"You know, when I was little, I always wanted to be swept off my feet by my knight in shining armor. But;" she sighed; Reef was holding her while he was surfing, "This works, too."

12. Gel-

"Okay, I'm serious. How many bottles of gel do you use to keep your hair up like that?" "…Only two"

13. Do Not Disturb-

"Are they…?" "I don't know…" "Dude, listen!" The three groms pressed their ears against room 1313, and hear the bed squeak, "Oh my gosh, they totally are!" Emma, Broseph and Lo awkwardly walked away, and were completely unaware that Fin and Reef, after they made sure the other grom's left, burst into laughter and stopped jumping on the bed. "Best. Prank. Ever."

14. Impression-

At her first impression of him, he was just a sexist, dull-minded pretty boy; but after she got to know him, she realized he was _her _sexist, dull-minded pretty boy.

15. Horror-

He pretended to like horror movies because that was her favorite movie genre, and he hoped she didn't realize he was faking when he hid his face in her lap from terror.

16. Please?-

"Please?" "No." "Just this once..?" "Nope." "I'll let you kiss me~~!" "No, and NO!" "C'mon!" "FINE!" "Yay!" With that, a very happy Reef dragged a very reluctant Fin into 'Scott Pilgrim vs. The World' instead of 'Saw VI'.

17. Positive-

"Um, Reef? I think you should see this…" "Hmm? Okay, what is- OH MY GOD." She sighed, and figured she'd call their families after Reef was conscious again.

18. Baby-

Their child had her blonde hair, and his big green eyes, his big mouth, and her attitude; All in all, Loghan Volotres-McCloud was definitely a handful.

19. Annoyance-

"Fin!" "Ugh, I'm tired. Go bother Broseph or something." "Fine. I guess I won't tell you that I accidentally dropped my red ant farm in your room. So now you can't sleep in there~." She sighed, as this was a nightly occurrence. "Fine. I'll be at 1313 in ten."

20. Nickname-

They didn't know exactly when things changed, but, suddenly, 'Kook' and 'Betty' weren't insults as much as petnames…

21. Obsession-

There was more than met the eye about the blonde and the redhead. The latter was quite surprised that the former had a huge comic book collection, and Fin was shocked when she learned that Reef was a Lord of the Rings junkie. Not that it was a bad thing, of course, it made for a great movie night.

22. Yell-

"UGH. Fin! Can you stop doing this? One minute, you hate me, the other you like me! I'm not going to keep playing this stupid love-hate thing! So, you know what? I'm taking you out tomorrow on the best date you've ever been on!" he exclaimed. Fin blinked, surprised. "Umm… yeah. That'd be cool."

23. I Can't-

"Come on, get on the ice!" "…I can't." "What do you mean you can't?" "…" "…Oh. Um, just, err, hold onto my hand, I guess…" Reef perked up, eagerly grabbing his crush's hand, and reminded himself to never tell her that his mom made him do ice skating lesson's from kindergarten to the 8th grade.

24. Are You Challenging Me?-

"I bet I could blow a bigger bubble than you." "Are you challenging me?" "Indeed. Indeed I am." he smirked, handing her half a pack of 5.

25. Mirror-

He didn't understand why when Fin would walk into a room, she would turn the mirror around. He thought about it for a while, until he realized she hadn't done that before he texted her saying it must be hard for her to look in the mirror everyday and 'see that shipwreck'.

26. Broken-

She was, in all forms, broken. Her heart was shattered carelessly by too many people, her self esteem wasn't even existent, and her body was covered in scars from her step dad. But, somehow, Reef, slowly but surely, was mending them all…

27. Paper-

Tick. Tick. Tick. "AHHHHH! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Reef wailed, slamming his head on the desk. Fin looked over at her boyfriend's paper, and sighed, "Reef, I know it's embarrassing. And degrading. And girly. And-" "Fin, I get it." "Anyway, you have to do it." With that, Reef bravely did what was easily the hardest, most painful thing he'd ever do in his life: wrote 'Leslie K. Volotres' on his college application.

28. Drink-

Reef would forever love 'Tide's Up!'. Not because it tasted good or anything, but because of that sports drink, he got to take Fin to the movies.

29. Starvation-

Reef swore up and down that, if it were not for his girlfriend and her amazing cooking skills, he would starve.

30. Anger-

"You know, you're sexy when you're mad." he blurted out, then covered his mouth quickly. Her face went from contorted in anger, to blank, to tomato red. "You are so lucky you're cute."

31. Dance-

He stared wide-eyed when he saw her dance at the club the groms went to. When he noticed another boy about to walk over to her, he said that 'If he dared make a move on his 'girlfriend', he was going through the wall.'

32. Can You Hear Me?-

"Can you hear me NOW?" his voice sounded through Fin's iPhone. "Hold on." she said, climbing up on top of her rooftop so she could drown the sound of her siblings playing, her mom and step dad screaming, and her hectic life, so she could just talk to her long-distance boyfriend for a few minutes.

33. Heal-

He promised her, and neither of them forgot what he said. _"As soon as you have the use of both arms again, I promise to take you out for an awesome date in town." _A few weeks later, he fulfilled the promise. So, there they sat, on the pier, licking their ice cream cones and talking about what they'd do on their next date…

34. Out Cold-

It was weird when Reef saw her asleep, on the couch. Her face wasn't annoyed or pissed, like her expression usually was when he was around; she looked innocent, peaceful, and happy. He decided to not push her today, so that maybe, just maybe, he could see this side of her when she was awake.

35. Sick-

"Hey, gorgeous." "Hey, Are-wait. So, when I'm *achoo* perfectly normal, I'm *sniffle* ugly, and yet when *cough* I'm sick as *achoo* hell, I'm gor-*cough*-geous?"

36. ?-

"So," she yawned, stretching her small frame, then lazily resting back on the couch, "I think it's my turn. Errmmm, I'm probably afraid to know, but which girl at the hotel do you like, like?" Reef blushed, and thanked the darkness for masking his face to her. "Well, she's blonde, tan, has purple-blue eyes and is probably the best female surfer I've ever seen…" "Oh, you like Carly from room 223?"

37. Hunger-

"I'm hungry. Can you get some watermelon?" _Only seven more months_, he thought, grabbing Balmer's golf cart keys to go get snacks for his pregnant girlfriend. "Oh, and some peanut butter cups, too!"

38. Pain-

"So… I've called you ugly, bagged your surf skills, given you poison ivy, dislocated your _shoulder_, and yet you still love me?" "Trust me, I don't know, either."

39. No, Yes, No-

"NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YE-… wanna make out?" Fin stared at him blankly for a moment. "…We tell _no one_."

40. Winner-

"Aha, take THAT!" "AWWW!" "YES! I beat you!" she yelled, dropping the controller, plopping down on his bed. He stared at her in awe and admiration, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

41. Drowning-

He watched as Ty swam out to save Emma, and he mentally face palmed. Why didn't _he _think of that?

42. 3:05AM-

It had started as a contest on who could stay awake longer. At 3:04, they were both wide awake, trash talking each other. But at 3:05, though no one would be able to tell who crashed first, they fell asleep with Fin's head on his chest and Reef's arm's around her, holding her like a protective six year old would his teddy bear.

43. Wrestle-

"ANDDDDDD I win again!" she said happily, pinning Reef's hand down; he, for the sake of the ability to have children in the future, would never tell her that he always let her win their arm wrestling matches.

44. Marriage-

They were both 19, and though his friends and family told him about young marriages never lasting, the sight of her in that long white dress with a veil, walking toward him, told him that they were an exception.

45. Advertisement-

He really didn't want Fin to be the Tide's Up! model. Why? No, he didn't want the gig for himself. He just really didn't want guys from all over Canada gawking at _his_ girl.

46. School-

"MOOOMMMY!" screeched little 2 year old Loghan, her little lip jutting out to form a pout, "I WANNA BRING MY SURFBOARD TO PRESCHOOL!" Reef and Fin looked at each other and smiled, knowing they were raising little Loghan right.

47. Beautiful-

He finally understood. She could wear as much make up as she wanted, or pretend as if she didn't care about her appearance. But, unless someone told her that she was, in fact, beautiful, she wouldn't be able to see it...

48. Puzzle-

"…Where's the last piece?" she said though her teeth, staring down at the 1,000 -or, as it seemed to be, 999- piece puzzle she and Reef had worked on for the last three hours. "…Are you sitting on it?" "No, are you?" "…" "…" "…FOUND IT!"

49. Alone-

She had always thought she was alone, that no one understood her. Oddly enough, those thoughts fled from her mind when Reef would smile at her, or grab her hand, or hug her out of nowhere…

50. In the End-

Because, in the end, it wasn't about who won Gromfest, or who's surfing _was_ truly better. No, it was about remembering those quiet nights lying at the Office, those moments where everything was perfect, and all those simple moments where they would share a look, or purposely brush their skin together. Because, in the end… they really did love each other.

HAPPY *super belated* BIRTHDAY, WAKEUPSID: ) Yeah, since 'Say What?' was you're favorite story, I thought I'd make you a crappier-nowhere-near-as-good 50 themes. Well… um… I don't know what to write now… so… Oh! Everyone remember to send in your votes for the awards! Please send them in, I need more to make the actual awards!

Expect two more one-shots soon: Mine and One of Those Girls:D

~Invader Zara


End file.
